


Sky Fall

by orphan_account



Series: Fall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Trauma, M/M, Overdose, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When everything you've come to know and love has been yanked out from under you, when all of your future plans have been shattered and your past memories start bringing you nothing but pain, you can kind of feel your sky fall.  Fearing the future and wishing for nothing more than to rewind time and go back to that happy, verbatim schedule you had gotten so used to.  This was the experience that Tsukishima Kei had been having mere moments before his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second part. This part was written right after the last, listening to he same song.   
> This is a very serious part. This isn't to be cute or edgy. I am trying to express emotion of pure emotional torment, and not in a way to be seen as "iconic" or "edgy."   
> This is serious trauma.   
> If you are having suicidal thoughts, please do not read further. I know it's hard but you can do this. There are people rooting for you. If you need anyone to talk with, please go to this link for free, 24/7, confidential help;
> 
> https://www.googleadservices.com/pagead/aclk?sa=L&ai=DChcSEwidtrvsxcbQAhUWJIEKHbU7AukYABAB&ohost=www.google.com&cid=CAESIeD2Hig5o8P1KjJjjlsn9qDdMkJa5rsdtNIvWrp7rcrbwQ&sig=AOD64_0HHFW7ZpOwCN4aDEvsr707l68vhw&q=&ved=0ahUKEwixmrjsxcbQAhUDRiYKHf89A9UQ0QwIIA&adurl=

Sky Fall  
Haikyuu   
Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei  
One Shot  
Part Two in _Fall_

  
When everything you've come to know and love has been yanked out from under you, when all of your future plans have been shattered and your past memories start bringing you nothing but pain, you can kind of feel your sky fall.

  
Fearing the future and wishing for nothing more than to rewind time and go back to that happy, verbatim schedule you had gotten so used to.

  
This was the experience that Tsukishima Kei had been having mere moments before his death.

  
Gone. Tetsurou was gone. How? Why? He'd laid there, on the concrete, cradling his beloved for those treasured final moments.

  
Kei wore his ring, crying every time he saw it. Why did this have to happen? Why them? Weren't there people more deserving of such heartache?

  
Those stupid, disgusting excuses of human beings. They'd done this, they'd taken- no, they'd _stolen_ Tetsurou away. And for what? Because Kei didn't have any money to meet their demands.

  
The measly amount he'd had in his wallet hadn't sated their greed. Tetsurou had come out of the restaurant, ready and excited to take Kei to the fountain. He wasn't sure why Tetsurou had insisted to walk there; it was freezing out. But, he'd do anything for his big idiot.

  
Tetsurou had always wanted to be a hero, little did he know that he'd save Kei's life.

  
He felt _so fucking selfish_. How _dare_ he want to die so badly after Tetsurou had given up everything for him? And yet there he sat, crying into Tetsurou’s uniform jacket from high school, a hand full of pills ready. Could he really do this? Could he give up what Tetsurou had sacrificed? Surely he couldn't.

  
Those last moments cycled in his head on repeat.

  
“ _Kei, I love you_.”

  
Tetsurou had struggled so hard to say those words. After that he'd just gone limp and all Kei had been able to do was scream and thrash as the paramedics pulled him away. He was irrational that night, begging, screaming, crying for someone to save him. Someone had to be able to.

  
He'd been breathing, he'd been _alive_. There was no way he could be gone. And yet, he was. The moment Bokuto and Akaashi had heard, they'd rushed to the the couple’s once shared apartment. Though, by then it'd been a few hours. They'd heard from Tetsurou's mother after she'd been called and given the news.

  
They'd immediately gone to see Kei. And the moment he'd seen them, he collapsed to the floor, tears falling from him and unable to stop. Bokuto had been the one to pick him up and carry him to bed.

  
All three of them cried with each other that night. Akaashi was too scared to leave Kei alone. Just in the other room, Bokuto and Akaashi were sound asleep, hopefully sleeping well.

  
He'd hoped they'd stay asleep. If Akaashi saw him like this, it'd wreck him. Wreck him… What would this do to those two? He didn't know. He glanced at the closed bathroom door before sighing.

  
He'd placed the handful of pills aside, taken the password off of his phone and set it up before he began to film.

  
Another shaky breath left him.

  
“I want to start by saying, I'm sorry. I know that after everything with,” he choked a moment before continuing.

  
“I know that after everything with Tetsurou, it's been hard. I'm so jealous. Everyone's been so strong. But I can't do it any more.”

  
A shaky sigh left him as fresh tears welled in his eyes.

  
“Keiji, Kotarou. Thank you. Thank you so much for the past few days. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would've done. I'd probably just be laying next to that restaurant.” He released a humorless chuckle before swallowing hard.

  
“You two mean so much. And I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done.”

  
Okay, that was done. Easy, now next.

  
“Tadashi, thank you. You've been my best friend since middle school. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have experienced some of the best years of my life, I would have never found my true passion, and I would've never found the love of my life.” He smiled at his camera a moment.

  
“I know it seems upsetting but, you were the reason my life has been worth living. I definitely owe you. And I'm just so sorry that I can't pay you back.”

  
Another one down.

  
“To my whole team-” he paused and shook his head a moment. “To my whole _family_ from Karasuno; thank you. You guys have been so wonderful, putting up with me. You all taught me that it was okay to hurt and be disappointed. You taught me that it was okay to be passionate about something. If it hadn't been for you guys, I probably would've never gone past the first season in volleyball, and high school would've been such a bore.”

  
Okay, just a bit more left.

  
“Aikiteru. I love you. You were my inspiration, and even though we'd had a rocky place there for a few years, I want you to know that you've kept me wondering. Wondering about what I can accomplish, wondering what talents I can hone in on. You taught me about volleyball and encouraged me. I can't thank you enough. Tell mom and dad that I love them, and that they did a great job raising me. And tell dad that I'm not upset. I'm not pissed off. I still love him too. And I'll still miss all three I've you.”

  
He curled into Tetsurou’s old jacket and cried harder.

  
“If it hadn't been for you all, my life would've never been as amazing as it was. And I'm sorry that I can't be strong like you. But I _need_ Tetsurou. I can't go on without him anymore.

  
“This pain that I feel is like something I've never experienced before. There is no amount of physical pain that can add up to the emotional trauma I feel right now. And I just _can't_ do it anymore. I'm so sorry. And I thank you all.”

  
With that, he turned off the video recorder. He tore a piece of bath tissue off and wrote on it ‘ _check my phone, watch the last video.'_ with a blue pen. The paper tore in a few places but, it was still legible.

  
That's when he'd lied down upon the floor, wearing Tetsurou's old Nekoma jacket that was still too big on him.

  
Kei took the hand full of pills. It was hard swallowing all of them at once and he'd almost choked.

  
They'd been some sort of anxiety medication Tetsurou had been on. Supposed to “calm his heart.” And now, it would calm Kei into a never ending sleep.

  
He needed this. It took a few moments but soon enough, breathing became a chore. His chest kind of hurt. But it was okay.

  
His vision was going black, he was scared. This was it, this was really it. This must've been somewhat how Tetsurou had felt; vision fading, chest heavy.

  
But it was _okay_.

  
He laid there, dazed for several minutes before he felt the time had come. Eyes red and puffy from crying, yet glossed over as his vision went black. Kei closed his eyes and sighed, smiling sadly to himself as he spoke one final time.

  
“Tetsurou, I love you.”

  
__________________

  
End. 


End file.
